


Adventures of Clan Shield

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Clan Shield, Mythical friendship, Other, Sacrifice, angel controlling dark magic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: I mean, I do not know English. The story you are about to read may be full of mistakes. I'm sorry, but that's all I know and I can do it. Thank you and I wish you a pleasant reading. I'm using this program for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I do not know English. The story you are about to read may be full of mistakes. I'm sorry, but that's all I know and I can do it. Thank you and I wish you a pleasant reading. I'm using this program for the first time.

**The Master of the Black Chaos**

Hello will tell the story of the creation of clan shield. In the continent Akirem in the icy prison sleeping a black dragon, which can be awakened only by the soul of the black knight. Clan Shield will try to stop him but the clan has not yet been created and will tell you how it was created.

Chapter 1: Meeting of Dagаr and Sebastian.

Sebastian is a man who likes to sing and play guitar. He can create a pair of revolvers, a whip, a shield, and a big knife, but the firearm only causes burning. While Sebastian walked through the woods came across a man in a cage. Sebastian approached and asked.

– Why are you in a cage.

But he did not answer the question. Sebastian broke the padlock but when you do it from the ground appeared faceless creatures. Sebastian frightened and decided to shoot them with his revolvers but had no effect on them. Then the man from the cage stood between faceless creatures. But he was not human but the angel then created a dark blue sword with which he managed to beat the creatures then told Sebastian to go or come yet.

Sebastian: Not until you tell me who you are.

– Okay, just get out of here.

Then Sebastian and Angela went deep into the woods to hide from the creatures. It was beginning to get dark and Sebastian found a cave.

Sebastian: Let's go in here for the night.

It was dark in the cave, and nothing was visible then, the angel kindled a fire with its magic.

Sebastian: Can you tell me who you are?

– My name is Dager. I `m Angel.

Sebastian: What were these creatures?

Dagаr: These are the servants of the master of the black chaos.

Sebastian: But why they want you.

Dagаr: Because they think I'm obsessed with the black knight.

Sebastian: You know who he is.

Dagar: No, you know who he is.

Sebastian: Yes I know that the black knight was the warrior who defeated the black dragon and only his soul could free him from the icy prison.

Dagar: What will we do.

Sebastian: We will go to the kingdom of the elves, they know about the black knight. Dagar you're an angel.

Dagar: Yes.

Sebastian: What abilities do you have.

Dagar: I can fly. When I touch an object if I want to see what it was used for and what the owner's feelings were. I can get up in the shade and be on the wall but then I can not walk too can be out of the wall and walk and see only a slightly dark silhouette but in both cases you can not touch it. I know the black magic and I can create a dark blue sword.

Sebastian: Wait for how you control the black magic, the angels can not rule it.

Dagаr: Generally, it's a weave, but I'm the only angel who rules her, and that's why I left paradise. What abilities do you have.

Sebastian: To create a pair of revolvers, a whip, a shield and a big knife.

Dagar: Ah what is your name.

Sebastian: My name is Sebastian.

And here ends the first chapter.

Chapter 2: The Wrath of the master of the black chaos.

While Sebastian and Dagar went to the kingdom of the elves servants of his lord black chaos realized that Dagar escaped and now do not know where it is. The servants of the master of the black chaos are the same as those who attacked Dagar and Sebastian. These servants are created by the power of the master of black chaos. Only two of his servants are not faceless and they are the black paladin and Willow. Black Paladin is a very good warrior and has a sword to defeat each opponent because he is enchanted and his armor is so strong that he is indestructible. Willow is a girl possessing excellent fire spells and is immune to fire, has long red hair and black scythe. Faceless creatures told the black paladin and Willow that angel had escaped. Then they went to tell the master of the black chaos.

Master of the Black Chaos: What Happens Black Paladin and Willow.

The Black Paladin: Lord, we must let you know that the angel you've captured has escaped.

The Master of the Black Chaos: How he escaped from the cage was specially created to stop his forces.

Willow: We think somebody helped him escape.

The Master of the Black Chaos: Then find them and catch me the angel We can not wake the dragon without the soul of the black knight.

Willow: And how to make sure he's the black knight.

The Master of the Black Chaos: Because the magic I own has directed me to this angel, and she never fails.

Black Paladin: What do we do with the other.

The Master of the black chaos: And his soul will also be sacrificed. Go and find the angel and his helper and bring them to me.

Then the black paladin and Willow went to look for the angel and the one who freed him.

And here ends the second chapter.

Chapter 3: Meeting with Vampire Vespasian.

While Dagar and Sebastian were walking through the woods, they saw an old half-destroyed house.

Sebastian: Dagar to rest in this house.

Dagar: OK.

They went into the house to rest. Suddenly upstairs she heard a noise.

Sebastian: What was that?

Dagar: I do not know but come over.

Then Sebastian created the revolvers and Dagar's dark blue sword and climbed to the second floor. Then they saw a body on the ground. Dagar approached and turned it over and saw teeth of a piranha.

Sebastian: What is it?

Dagar: I do not know.

Then the fallen ground opened his eyes and scared and backed away.

Sebastian: Wait, do not run, we will not hurt you.

Dagar: Let's take our weapons.

Then Sebastian Dagar gathered the weapons. And they asked him what his name was. He replied that his name was Vespasian.

Sebastian: Vespasian what are you doing here?

Vespasian: I'm hiding from the sun.

Sebastian: How are you hiding from the sun?

Vespasian: Because I am a vampire.

Dagar: But you do not look like the usual vampire.

Vespasian: There are two types of vampires, the differences in my type are that we have long sharp claws that we can take them back to. We can not become a bat and seduce people, and all our teeth are long and sharp, not just the two. The common between the two vampires is that we can run very quickly, we have the same weaknesses and superhuman power.

Sebastian: How long have you here.

Vespasian: I wander alone in these forests.

Dagar: You can come with us, we go to the Elven kingdom to find out if I'm the black knight.

Vespasian: I have heard of the black knight that his soul can release the black dragon.

Dagar: Therefore, a the master of the black chaos haunts me.

Vespasian: The Master of the black chaos he and his faceless creatures.

Dagar: How do you know?

Vespasian: His faceless creatures are always around. Well, I will come with you to defeat the master of the black chaos. But it will have to be at night.

Dagar: No need to wait for the night I'm an angel and I can do magic with which to protect you from the sun.

Vespasian: Really.

Dagar: Yes.

Then Dagar pronounced the spell that the sun would not hurt Vespasian.

Dagar: Well done.

Vespasian: Are you sure?

Dagar: Check.

Vespasian stretched out his hand to the sun, and nothing happened to him.

Vespasian: Thank you angel.

Dagar: My name is Dagar.

Sebastian: Ah my name is Sebastian.

Vespasian: Dagar, Sebastian you can not imagine how I feel now when I see the world in the sun. Now let's go to the kingdom of the elves.

And here ends the third chapter.

Chapter 4: Arriving in the kingdom of the elves.

After they became friends with the vampire Vespasian, they went to the kingdom of the elves, and in time they arrived. Then they went into the castle of the Queen of the Elves and worshiped. Queen Esmeralda knew Sebastian because some time ago he helped convict servant who for a while and would take the kingdom and therefore owed the queen of Sebastian.

Esmeralda: What do you want Sebastian and who these two are with you.

Sebastian: Queen I want you to see if Dagar is the black knight.

The Queen and the two assistants were amazed at this. The two assistants are Alexia she always helped the Queen and has vowed to helps and Zefira second assistant queen, who likes to be assistant to the Queen but wants to be something else.

Esmeralda: Sebastian, how can you be sure that your friend is the black knight.

Sebastian: Queen Dagar has everything to believe that he is the black knight can be done in the shade and has a dark blue sword as in the legend.

Esmeralda: Well Sebastian will check the black knight if I see the sword.

Then Dagar with his magic sword and created a dark queen is amazed and believe the words of Sebastian.

Esmeralda: Sebastian, although your friend has the sword, must go to the library to see if he is the black knight.

Sebastian: Come Dagar, Vespasian.

The queen and the two assistants went to the library to see if Dagar really was the black knight. But outside the kingdom of the elves, the black paladin and Willow traced the trail of the elven kingdom, and they realized they would not do it alone and went to the master of the black chaos.

The Master of the black chaos: What did you find no angel.

The Black Paladin: Master, he is in the Elves Castle, and we can not handle all the elves.

The Master of the Black Chaos: Well I can do magic on the castle and everyone in it will fall asleep deeply then you will come in and you will bring me the angel. Everyone besides the angel will fall asleep deeply and only I can wake them up. Hope this is enough for you to capture the angel.

So the master of the black chaos cast a spell on the castle of elves. In the kingdom of the elves, when Sebastian and everyone else arrived at the library, Dagger's sword appeared, and then the Elven Queen began to sleep and was uncontrollably sleeping.

Alexia: Queen. Are you OK.

Esmeralda: No Alexia this is the magic of a master of the black chaos.

Alexia: What do we do now?

Esmeralda: In the library you will find a book titled the path of the black knight, when you throb it will show a secret tunnel you will go along it and after you exit the tunnel you will see a forest with a trail go along the path to a waterfall go through the waterfall and there you will find the temple of the black knight. I believe your sword has protected you and now find the temple and stop the master of the black chaos. Having uttered these words, the queen fell asleep. Alexia put her on the ground but did not have time to cry, they knew that the master of the black chaos would send his servants to find Dagar. Then all those who have protected the sword started searching for the book but could not find it then Dagar used his powers to find the book and succeeded when he found it he pulled it and the tunnel appeared all the others saw that Dagar opened the tunnel and, they walked on it.

And here ends the fourth chapter.

Chapter 5: Zombie named Zdravko.

Once they entered the tunnel, it was dark and nothing was visible then Dagar used his magic to illuminate the tunnel. Eventually they reached the end of the tunnel, and there was only one lever. Sebastian pulled her and opened the door to get out. When they stepped outside they are confused because there was no path.

Sebastian: Here there is no path.

Alexia: Now what do we do?

Zefira: There is no path here, we have to find someone who knows these forests.

Dagar: Yes, someone knows someone who knows these forests.

Vespasian: I have a friend zombie who knows these woods.

Alexie: Zombie. Vespasian you sure.

Zefira: It may not be certain, but we have no other ideas.

Dagar: The sun sets, we have to stay here at night.

Alexia: OK Dagar.

Dagar using his power to light a fire and after a while everyone slept except Sebastian and Zefira.

Sebastian: Zefira how long you serve the Queen of the Elves.

Zefira: Ever since I can remember. And you Sebastian where do you know the queen.

Sebastian said that some time ago revealed servant who would take the throne of the queen. The two spoke very much but after a while they fell asleep. When it was day, all went after Vespasian. After a few hours of walking in the woods they arrived in a cave.

Dagar: Vespasian here you live your friend.

Vespasian: Yes.

Vespasian cried the name of his friend. After calling him out of the cave came a zombie and a zombie lion beside him.

Zdravko: Vespasian why are you here during the day and who are those around you.

Vespasian: I'll tell you everything Zdravko and get this zombie lion.

Zdravko: OK.

Zdravko magic gathered his zombie lion. Dagar asked how he made magic when he was a zombie. Zdravko responded that the magic of collecting a pet could be used by any kind. Vespasian told how it gave him the opportunity to walk around the sun for a the master of the black and chaos to the kingdom of elves and find the path that leads to the waterfall which is the temple of the black knight. Zdravko knew that of all the waterfalls in the forest just one can answer this which is the temple of the black knight.

Vespasian: Will you take us?

Zdravko: Yes, Vespasian will take you.

And here ends the fifth chapter.

Chapter 6: The Temple of the Dark Knight.

While Zdravko showed the way to the temple of the black knight in the kingdom of the elves black paladin and Willow seeking angel but after several hours they found him and so returned to the castle of the master of the black chaos. The black paladin told the master of black chaos.

The Master of the black chaos: What how did the angel is not in the realm of the elves.

Willow: Master we searched everywhere and we did not find it.

The Master of the black Chaos: Silence. I will give you a last chance not to offer you a sacrifice.

The Master of the black Chaos created a map and gave it to the black paladin.

The Master of the black Chaos: Listen to me the map I gave you takes you to a waterfall inside the waterfall is the temple of the black knight the angel may have gone only there.

Then the black paladin and Willow went to the temple of the black knight. Zdravko led Vespasian and the rest of the waterfall that flowed upwards.

Dagar: Is this the waterfall Zdravko?

Zdravko: There is no other waterfall flowing upward.

Alexia: We need to check through the waterfall.

Then Dagar and everyone went through the waterfall and saw a gate in which two girls stood. One of the girls asked them what they were doing here.

Dagar: I am the angel with the soul of the black knight.

The girls were surprised, and they were a Paige girl with black eyes. You can control the shadows of any shade can create different shapes and the bigger the shadow becomes stronger. It can be shadowed just like Dagar, but unlike it, she can only be on the wall and walk on it. The other girl is Arfeta. A girl with non-terrestrial beauty who can play the harp to such an extent that they all fall into a trance.

Paige: If you really are with the soul of the black knight with his sword, you can open that door.

Arfeta: After opening the doors you will have to go through the tests alone.

Dagar: OK.

Sebastian: Hurry Dagar.

Zefira: Do not forget that you need to beat a the master of the black chaos we can ruin the spell on the kingdom of the elves.

Dagar created the dark blue sword and opened the doors and went in for the trials to pass. Once the doors closed, Paige asked Zefira.

Paige: You said that the master of the black chaos has made a spell on Elves Castle.

Zefira: Yes.

Sebastian told Paige and Arfeta everything about meeting Dagar, the servants of the master of the black chaos, and what happened in the elves castle. Paige and Arfeta said that only the black knight could defeat the master of black chaos, and Dagar must pass his trials to defeat him.

And here ends the sixth chapter.

Chapter 7: Tests of Dagar.

Once the doors closed. Dagar continued walking in a large corridor. After a while he came to a door, it opened and there was only one wooden warrior carrying a wooden sword. One voice told him that in order to move forward first he had to defeat this warrior. Dagar created the dark blue sword and swung his sword, but the wooden warrior deflected the attack. Dagar continued to attack the wooden warrior, but each time his attacks were diverted. Then Dagar enchanted sword to burn and swung again. The wooden warrior deflected the attack with his sword, but the sword flared and war with him. The soldier continued to burn until it became ash, then a door appeared and opened, and Dagar continued. When he reached the next test he saw a stone warrior with a stone sword this time. The stone warrior began to attack. Dagar freeze sword and attacked the stone warrior. The stone warrior tried to stop the attack with his sword but from the ice the sword was not so strong and broke. Dagar found a weak spot on the stone warrior and freeze it around and swung his sword and shattered stone warrior. Then came another door opened and Dagar into it. The room was dark and nothing could be seen. Dagar tried to illuminate the room by lighting a fire with his spell, but even when he created the fire that was over his palm, nothing could be seen. Then something started attacking him. Dagar tried to attack but nothing happened because he could see nothing. Then Dagar fell on the floor from the many attacks. One voice whispered to him that, in order to pass through this test, he had to merge with the darkness. He became a shadow and began to see enemies were three metal soldier. Dagar could see his opponents and although you can not touch them, so use magic to defeat them as they nailed firmly to the floor then remove the effects of shadow and dark blue sword defeat them knowing where they are. Then a door opened. Dagar entered the room and saw a huge statue of the black knight. The sword was made of metal and his body was of wood and stone. A voice whispered to Dagar that to complete this test must defeat statue. Then the big statue moved and began to attack Dagar. Dagar beware of large statue as far as he could and attacked the statue with magic but nothing happened to the statue. Then the statue took Dagar with his huge hand and threw it on the wall. Dagar hit the wall and then the floor and fainted. As he was unconscious, he saw a door decorated in a dark blue color. Dagger opened the door and inside was the black knight.

Black Knight: Hello Dagar.

Dagar: Black Knight, please help me finish the trials to save friends and Elves castle.

Black Knight: Dagar you will be able to pass the test and even win the master of the black chaos.

Dagar: How.

Black Knight: You have to summon me with a force that comes from you and from all of who helped this gives you power greater than his master black chaos.

When Dagar heard these words he came again and saw the statue ready to inflict a decisive blow. Then Dagar took the sword that was to his arm and deflect the attack. Dagar was burning with a dark blue flame and at one point started to armored body and then came the black knight he had the power to beat the statue. Then the statue swung with the sword but when the black knight stopped the attack the sword of the statue broke. The black knight threw his sword on the head of the statue's head and broke into pieces. Then last door opened. Then the black knight removed his armor, and then Dagger appeared. The black knight spoke in Dagger's head and said he would help him in difficult situations. Dagar headed for the last test. In the last room, Dagger saw a table and a blank book, a crown, a scabbard, and bow. Dagar asked the black knight to help him with this mystery.

The Dark Knight: Dagar to go through the last test, you have to find something belonging to this place and put it on the table next to my portrait.

Dagar knew what to do, but did not know which subject he belonged to. Then Dagger gave him an idea, he could see to whom the objects were and what they were used for, and could get the right object. Dagger took the bow and looked at whom it was but was not in the temple then took the scabbard and looked but did not belong to the temple then took the crown but it did not belong to the temple and then Dagger took the last object the empty book looked and the book belonged to that place. Dagger took the empty book and placed it on the table next to the black knight's portrait.

And here ends the seventh chapter.

Chapter 8: The story of the book.

Then the empty book flew into the air and unfolded the pages and then began to talk to Dagar.

The book: Hello Dagar. I will tell you a story now, but you will also help me .........oh you have already done it.

The book showed a drawing on the Akirem continent.

The Book: There was peace and understanding in a magical place. The black knight was the bravest warrior in Akirem.

Having said this, the book shows a drawing of the black knight.

The book: But a black dragon wanted to destroy the entire continent and everyone in it.

Then the book showed Dagger a drawing of the black dragon that destroyed entire kingdoms.

The book: The Dark Knight saw the black dragon destroy everything behind him and decided to destroy it.

The book showed the black knight how he fought the black dragon.

The book: The Dark Knight tried to destroy it but could not match the power of the black dragon.

Then the book showed the black knight wounded on the brink of death.

The Book: In a final attempt to stop the black dragon, the black knight sacrificed his body and closed the black dragon in an ice prison.

Then the book showed the black dragon in a icy prison.

The book: But the soul of the black knight was alive and waiting, someone worthy to donate it with his power.

Then the book showed a drawing of the black knight's soul.

The Book: When the black knight saw Dagger, he realized that you were worthy of the power, and his soul entered your body, and thus gained most of his power, and so you could master the black magic.

Then the book showed a picture of the black knight how his soul enters the body of Dagar.

The Book: But the master of the black chaos understood the power of the black dragon and wanted to free him to destroy the entire continent.

Then the book showed a drawing of the master of the black chaos.

The Book: And here begins your adventure Dagar.

Then the book showed Dagger his capture. How Sebastian released it. How to make friends with Vampire Vespasian. What goes into the realm of the elves and all the way to here where he passed the tests.

The book: The book is written without end. Dagar only you will be able to make end happy or sad.

Then the book closed and stood on the table, and a dark fog appeared, and Dagar moved to the moment the black knight fought the black dragon.

The Black Knight: Dagar to get the power out of here, you have to feel it and take it.

Dagar then began to burn with a dark blue flame. Then he found himself again in the last room of the challenge and literally burned with energy.

The Black Knight: Bravo to you Dagger has completed the trials and you can defeat the master of the black chaos.

Dagar then walked back to say that it has completed testing successfully. But when Dagger came back he saw his friends wounded.

Dagar: What happened.

Sebastian: The Master of the black chaos had sent the black paladin and Willow to capture you.

Vespasian: We managed to beat them, but they captured Zdravko.

Zefira: And they said that if we do not give the soul of the black knight. They will offer him a sacrifice.

And here ends the eighth chapter.

Chapter 9: Rescuing Zdravko.

When Dagger heard this, he decided to save Zdravko from prison of the master of the black chaos. Paige, Arfeta and the rest went with him but when he was night. Paige and Arfeta showed the path to the master of the black chaos. As they walked, Paige told Dagar.

Paige: Dagar to be able to defeat the master of black chaos and save your friend will have to call the black knight.

Arfeta: And everything done by the master of the black chaos will be erased.

The Black Paladin and Willow had to tell the master of the black chaos that they had not taken the soul of the black knight. Then the black paladin and Willow went to tell the master of the black chaos.

The Master of the black Chaos: Black Paladin, Willow did you take the soul of the black knight.

The Black Paladin: No Master.

The Master of the black chaos: What and how dare you come here without the soul of the black knight.

Willow: Master we managed to catch his friend.

The Master of the black Chaos: And what to do with it tell me Willow and give me a reason why not to take your souls too.

Willow: Because while we hold his friend in the dungeon he will come to you.

The Monster of the black Chaos: I want you to wait for him and when he comes, take his soul.

Dagar and the rest came to the castle of the master of black chaos and saw two guards near the gates.

Dagar: What do we do?

Zefira: If we had a bow, Alexia and I would have hit them.

Paige: Do not worry.

Then the shadows Paige created two bows with arrows.

Alexia: Thank you.

Then Alexia and Zefira aimed at the creatures, and with one shot they hit them, and when the arrows struck them, they became smoke. Once the creatures disappeared Dagar and the others quickly entered the castle. But when they entered, they saw that there were two corridors.

Arfeta: Now which corridor to go through.

Dagar: We'll split up. I, Paige and Alexia, will go through the left corridor, Zefira, Sebastian, Vespasian, and Arfeta going through the right.

While Dagar, Paige, Alexia, Zefira, Sebastian, Vespasian, and Arfeta walked through the two corridors. In prison was Zdravko and tried to escape. The cell in which he was thrown was locked with a large padlock. In the other cell was a girl named Iris.

Iris: Listen to me if you want to escape, somehow you have to take the keys hanging on the wall.

Zdravko then took a stone, then tore a piece of his garment and tied a piece of garment for the stone. Zdravko threw the stone to hit the keys, and with the piece of his garment he returned the stone. After several unsuccessful attempts, Zdravko finally hit the keys and pulled them out, then unlocked the lock on the cell. Then he unlocked the cell of Iris.

Iris: Why me released.

Zdravko: Nobody deserves to be the prisoner of the master of the black chaos.

Iris: Thank you.

Then Zdravko decided to escape the dungeon but did not know where to go.

Zdravko: You know where we're supposed to go to get out of here.

Iris: Of course.

Zdravko: And what is your name.

Iris: My name is Iris and you.

Zdravko: My name is Zdravko.

When they said the names, Iris said he would show the way out of the dungeon, and Zdravko went to Iris. But now let's go back to Zefira, Sebastian, Vespasian and Arfeta, who walked along the left corridor. They came to a door decorated with drawings of fire. They went inside and they saw Willow standing with a scythe in hand.

Willow: You came to save your friend. You will not save yourself.

Zefira: You will pay Willow.

Willow: On the contrary.

Then Willow with his fiery magic blocked the door behind them

Willow: Now there is nowhere to run.

Sebastian created the revolvers and shot her in the hands. After she hit her in her hand, Willow's skin burned, and she dropped her scythe from her hand. But then she laughed and the burned skin from her hand vanished and she took the scythe again.

Sebastian: What why she has nothing.

Arfeta: Sebastian. Willow is immune to fire and your burning weapon does not work.

Willow: Now let me show you how to burn the whole.

Then Willow threw a stream of fire on Sebastian but Sebastian created a shield with which he defended himself from the flames.

Willow: How can your shield withstand my flames?

Then Vespasian fled to her, and he clapped his fingernails, then blood spilled into her face.

Willow: I'll kill you.

Then Willow knocked Vespasian to the ground tossing his hair on the ground, lifting his hands in the air and creating a huge fiery ball.

Willow: You will burn and will remain only ashes from you.

When Willow was ready to burn Vespasian, a secret door opened, and then Zdravko and Iris came out. Zdravko was numb with what he saw.

Zdravko: Vespasian.

Then Iris turned into a black mist and stifled Willow's flames.

Willow: What happened.

Vespasian Zdravko you are okay.

Zdravko: I'm good Vespasian.

Willow: I knew we had to kill you when we caught you.

Then Willow ran after him, took his scythe from the ground and hit Zdravko between his chest, but nothing happened to him.

Willow: Why are not you still dead?

Zdravko: I'm a zombie and a scythe inside me will not kill me.

Then Zdravko pulled out the scythe from his chest and then from Willow's hands. Then Zefira shot an arrow with a bow. The arrow hit Willow at her leg, and then, around the place where the arrow had hit, a black thing appeared that paralyzed Willow's leg completely and she fell to the ground. Willow retreated and realized he could not beat them and created a circle of fire around her, and she disappeared into the flames.

Vespasian: Where he went.

Arfeta: It is not known where it is but it is somewhere far from here.

Vespasian Zdravko. Are you okay and how you managed to get out.

Zdravko: I managed to get out thanks to Iris.

Then the black fog became Iris.

Zdravko: Iris these are my friends Zefira, Arfeta, Vespasian and Sebastian.

Vespasian: Thank you for releasing Zdravko.

Iris: Thank you Vespasian.

Sebastian: Listen here there is no path and must therefore go back and go through the right corridor.

Then everyone went back to pass through the right corridor. But let's leave this and see what happens to Dagar, Paige and Alexia. As they walked along the right corridor, they came to a door guarded by four creatures. Dagar create his sword, but Paige created four huge hands from the shadows that took creatures and crushed them until they became smoke. Then Dagger opened the door and the black paladin was waiting for him.

The Black Paladin: The soul of the black knight came.

Dagar: Shut up and released Zdravko.

The Black Paladin: It will not be so easy.

Then Alexia shot an arrow on the black paladin but the armor was too strong and the arrow broke.

The Black Paladin: Is that all you can.

Then the black paladin drew his sword from its sheath and struck Alexia but Dagar deflect the attack on the black paladin with his sword.

Dagar: If you're going to fight with somebody, it will be me.

The Black Paladin: I'm going to take away the soul of the black knight and give it to the master of the black chaos.

Then Dagar froze him in ice, but the ice broke down in a few seconds. Paige created the tentacles of the shadows that surrounded him but the black paladin with his sword and cut the tentacles.

The Black Paladin: I'm very angry now.

The Black paladin then hit Alexia with her leg and she fell to the ground. Then with his sword, the black paladin was ready to kill her. But then a shot was heard and the face of the black paladin, the only place that had no armor was burned.

The Black Paladin: Who did that.

Then Sebastian and the others appeared at the door, and Sebastian held a revolver in his hand. The Black paladin stepped back because they were too much. Then a fiery circle appeared and Willow appeared.

Willow: Come on black paladin to get out of here.

The Black Paladin: What I'm warrior and not run from battle.

Willow: You'll have to.

Then Willow created two fiery circles around him and the black paladin, and they disappeared into the flames.

Dagar: Where they went.

Vespasian: I do not know but hope to never meet them.

Zefira: Now where do we go to find the master of the black chaos and release the castle of the elves.

Iris: Let's go there and get right into the throne room.

Alexia: How do you know this castle?

Iris: For time spent in prison I remember some roads.

Alex: Well let's go.

They were on their way, but there was a field on which only Dagar could pass.

Dagger: What happened.

Sebastian: Go, there's some field that does not let us down.

Arfeta: Dagar must defeat the master of black chaos because if you lose you will take the soul of the black knight and call the black dragon.

Dagar: OK.

Dagar then moved forward to save the kingdom of the elves.

And here ends the tenth chapter.

Chapter 10: Losing a the master of the black chaos and saving the castle elves.

Dagar walking on the road to the throne room and came to a large door and it was painted the master of the black chaos. Dagger got angry at the door and froze it all, then created the dark blue sword, and then his whole arm burned with dark blue energy, and then attacked the door with the dark blue sword and scattered the door, and the pieces flew into the throne room. Then Dagar entered the throne room, and there stood the master of the black chaos on his throne.

The Master of the black chaos: You created a lot of problems with this yours escape But now here and will bow before me.

Dagger: I will not bow to you’re the master of the black chaos. Free the Elves Castle.

The Master of the black Chaos: A stupid angel if you do not bow then you will kneel.

Then the master of black chaos get out  from his throne and took his rod and pointed it over to Dagar, and then a ball of black energy came to Dagar.

Dagar quickly retreated and rescued from the black ball, which left destruction behind him.

Then Daggar attacks the master of the black chaos with fireballs, but the master of the black chaos creates a shield with his magic, and the fiery balls have no effect.

The Master of the black chaos: Is that all you can. You disappoint me and I thought that if you carry the soul of the black knight will more difficult.

Then the master of the black chaos created a huge black fireball and directed it to Dagar. Dagar create a shield but black fireball crashed shield and Dagar was thrown against the wall by the shock wave.

 The Master of the black chaos: Black Knight, if you can hear me, know that your soul belongs to me.

But Dagar stood up and started to burn with dark blue energy.

The Master of the black chaos: Resistance is meaningless.

Then Dagar started armored body and transform the black knight. The Master of the black chaos was frightened, but kept calm enough to not seem afraid.

The Black Knight: The Master of the black chaos you will never take my soul and never hurt Dagger's friends.

The Master of the black chaos: The Black Knight you will never beat me, and once I take your soul I will destroy the entire continent that you defended.

Then the master of the black chaos turned his rod to the black knight, and a black flash came to hit the black knight, but the black knight shielded his dark blue sword into the earth, and lightning passed through the sword to the ground, making the light useless. The Monster of the black chaos made magic, and stone blades appeared on the ground, and one of the blades passed through the bumper and pierced the black knight in his leg. Then the black knight fell to the ground and tried to stand up by supporting the sword.

The Master of the black chaos: There is no point in becoming a black knight.

But then the black knight stood up and fled to the master of the black chaos and attacked with the sword, but the master of black chaos deflected the attack with the rod. The black knight continued to attack but all the attacks were diverted. But the black knight did not give up and continued to attack and stab the master of black chaos in his belly. Then the master of the black chaos dropped his rod and fell to the ground. The black knight touched the sword at the neck of the master of the black chaos.

The Master of the black chaos: What are you waiting for? Kill me.

The Black Knight: I will not kill you. You will go to a place where you deserve.

The Master of the black chaos: And where exactly will I go?

The Bark Knight: In the Sartala prison where no one has escaped.

Then the black knight took the rod of the master of the black chaos, and with the help of the rod he opened a portal, and chains emerged from that portal that took the master of black chaos. The Monster of the black chaos tried to break the chains, but they were healthy and the chains sent him to the gateway leading to the prison. Then the black knight transformed into Dagar, but when he appeared, Dagar fainted because of the heavy struggle the black knight had led. But suddenly, the whole castle began to fall apart because the magic of the master of the black chaos maintained this place.

Sebastian: What's up.

Arfeta: Hear this is because of the master of the black chaos he maintained this place whole.

Alexia: If the master of the Black Chaos maintained it, it means he was defeated.

Vespasian: But where is Dagar?

Paige: Let's check in the throne room because there is no longer a field to stop us.

They all went to the throne room, and after a while they found Dagger fainted on the ground.

Sebastian: What happened to him.

Zefira: We do not know but this place is falling apart to take it to our castle, surely the magic that the master of the black chaos uses on the castle is gone.

Then Sebastian and Vespasian took Dagar shoulder and brought him to the castle of elves.

Three weeks later

Dagar woke up in a room he did not know.

He looked around and saw Paige, who was asleep in a chair. Dagar woke her up and asked her where they were.

Paige: Dagger you're in the castle of elves.

Dagar: How did I get here?

Paige: After defeating the master of black chaos, his castle began to ruin, and we brought you here.

Then Dagar uncovered the blanket with which he was wrapped and saw one of his legs wounded.

Paige: Sorry, your leg was injured.

Dagar got out of bed, but when he stepped with the wounded leg he would fall, but Paige leaned him with his shoulder.

Paige: Dagar you need to rest.

Dagar: Do not worry. Where are the rest.

Paige: Everyone is out.

Dagar: I want to see them.

Then Dagar headed for the entrance doors of the castle, and Paige supported it. When they arrived at the front doors, Paige opened them. When the doors opened, Dagar noticed that there were not only elves, there were other creatures.

Dagar: What happened.

Esmeralda: It so happens that you Dagar beat master of black chaos and gathered all creatures.

Dagar saw the queen of the elves standing right next to him.

Dagar: So the kingdom of the elves will accept other species.

Esmeralda: Yes

Then Sebastian, Zefira and Vespasian arrived to see Dagar.

Sebastian: Are you okay Dagar.

Vespasian: Recover quickly Dagar. Still, you are our leader.

Dagger: Leader. What are you talking.

Zefira: Did not the queen tell you Dagger.

Dagger: What to tell me.

Esmeralda: I almost forgot Dagar.

You, Zefira, Sebastian and Vespasian are already clan, and you will choose the clan name.

Sebastian: What will be the name of the clan?

Dagar: We'll call it “clan shield”.

And here is the story of creating a “clan shield”, but that's not the end. Many other adventures are waiting for them.

**End**


	2. Adventures of Clan Shield The Island of Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story. Clan shield will participate in the island of battles. To win glory of the castle of elves. and close the mouth of the king of vampires.

**The Island of Battles**

The sun rose above the elves' castle and illuminated the walls. In the castle Alexia drew the curtains into Queen Esmeralda's bedroom and said: Something has to be done. Queen Esmeralda said: Alexia in the middle of the night.

Alexia: It's already seven-thirty. The King of the vampires will think you're sleeping until noon.

Esmeralda: I can, I'm a queen.

Alexia: He always thinks more important than others and we want him to finally shut up. We just want a victory for the kingdom of the elves. We never win the island of battles.

Esmeralda: I know this every year we are trying and we are still losing.

Alexia: But this year it will be different now the kingdom of the elves is not just elves there are other types and we have clan shield.

Esmeralda: You're right. Alexia tell the clan shield and Zdravko to wait for me in the throne room.

Alexia: Why.

Esmeralda: In order to have a greater chance clan shield will need to find pets.

Then Alexia told everyone from clan shield and Zdravko to go to the throne room.

When clan of shield and Zdravko entered the throne room, they bowed to the queen.

Dagar: Queen, why did you call us here?

Esmeralda: Dagar. I called you here for the upcoming race on the island of battles.

Sebastian: Everybody talks about this race, what it is.

Esmeralda: A long time ago, two kingdoms wanted to see which army was stronger, but they did not want to start a war. The cage they used to fight truly without sacrifices could not fit their entire armies, and the two kingdoms asked the greatest magician to think of how the cage would gather their entire armies. The magician decided instead of a cage to create a whole island with which their armies could fight. The magician told the two kingdoms of the island and they started the battle there. But with time other kingdoms learned about this island and wanted to fight on it. The magician told everyone that the island would appear once a year and will stand until the battle is over and everyone who wants can go and after winning the island disappears for a year. And in order to have more chances to win, you must find your pet and Zdravko will help you.

Vespasian: And where do we find our pets.

Esmeralda: Dagar will create a portal with his magic leading to the island of the pets.

Then Dagger with magic created a portal to the island of the pets. Then all of the clan shield and Zdravko entered the portal to the island of the pets. When they entered the island of the pets, the portal behind them closed, all of them worried, but Dagar told them that once they found their pets, they would open the portal. Then Vespasian asked Zdravko. Whether he knows where we are.

Zdravko: Vespasian. We are in the wild part of the island of the pets.

Zefira: Wait a minute, Zdravko. How come we are in the wild part of the island.

Zdravko: I'll explain.

The island is divided into two parts one hour is wild and the other part is enclosed with a wall beyond the wall the animals are pets to someone and there live calmly and wizards take care of them. Before we go to tell you that once you find pets you take them to that huge tower where they will tattooed your hand with the image of your pet and you will be able to call it. I have a tattoo of my pet.

Then Zdravko pulled the sleeve and everyone saw the tattoo of zombie lion. Then they walked along the path, and the trail already led to five different directions.

Sebastian: Where should we go Zdravko.

Zdravko: It depends what kind of pet you want. The first path leads to the dragon mountains, the second path leads to the wilderness of despair, the third path leads to the rocky terrain, the fourth trail leads to the thousand caves and the fifth trail leads to the jungle.

While Zdravko telling where lead direction they heard noise coming from the bushes and then came an animal that looked angry and ready to attack. Sebastian create revolvers and decided to shoot but Zdravko stopped him and said he can not hurt the animals and therefore to split each to go a different route and when you find domeshen pet will meet in the tower. Then everyone was scattered. Dagar went to Dragon mountains, Sebastian went to the desert of despair, Vespasian went to the thousand caves Zefira walked to the rocky terrain and Zdravko went into the jungle and we will tell individual stories of how members of the clan shield have found their pets starting from Dagar.

Dagger ran away from the animal but after a while he was tired and stopped running and saw that the animal did not pursue it, he realized he was in the dragon mountains and said: How will I find a pet alone. There was a voice in Dagar's head that told him: Did you forget me Dagar.

Dagar: Black Knight. I have not forgotten just do not know if I can get a pet.

The Black Knight: Dagar you will find a pet I will help you and will also have the noblest creature pet and this is the dragon.

Dagar: Thank you black knight.

Dagar went to the high mountains. When she approached the mountain it was steep but he did not worry because he was an angel and could fly. While flying Dagar saw many dragons. Dagar saw a black dragon with blue eyes on the ground and decided to land. When Dagar approached the dragon, he worried, but then the black knight told him: calmly Dagar the dragon should not see that you are afraid. Dagar listen to tame dragon first thing you need to know that they see when someone is nervous. Now slowly walked up to him and pick up your hand and touch his muzzle and while da do close your eyes and trust him.

Dagar do everything the black knight said he walked slowly to the dragon then raised his hand and then closed his eyes and touched the muzzle of the dragon. Then the dragon flew with its big wings. Then Dagar went looking for another dragon. Dagar fly with their wings in the air but when I flew into the air a dragon attacked him and Dagar fell to the ground. Then the dragon splashed fire to Dagar, but Dagar defended himself by creating a shield of his energy. Dagar could kill the dragon if it was not the rule not to hurt the animals. The dragon did not give up and broke Dagar's shield. The dragon was ready to put a decisive blow on Dagar, but then the black dragon with the blue eyes came and stopped the attack. The dragon who attacked Dagar escaped. The Black Dragon with blue eyes looked Dagar and put his head on the ground.

Dagar: What does it do?

The Black Knight: Dagger, when a dragon puts his head on the ground, that means he wants to be a pet and we can now go to the tower where they will tattoo with his face.

Dagar climbed to the dragon's neck and flew to the tower, the journey was difficult because Dagger did not know how to ride a dragon. In time they reached the tower and landed. Zdravko was waiting there.

Zdravko: Dagar. I see that you found pet.

Dagar: Yes Zdravko long history.

Zdravko: You will tell me later. Now enter the tower with the dragon and you do the tattoo.

Dagar and the dragon entered to the tower to get it tattooed. And here ends the story of Dagar.

Sebastian fled from animal that haunts him but eventually got tired and decided to stop and Sebastian saw the animal does not haunt him. Sebastian was in the wilderness of despair. Sebastian decided to go somewhere and find something other than this desert. In time, the heat and the desperate situation forced Sebastian to feel tired and thirsty. But then Sebastian saw a giant scorpion and decided to escape, but he felt so weak he could not run and the scorpion attacked him with his sting. Sebastian created his shield and defended himself against the scorpion's sting. While defending Sebastian saw that there is a spike driven into the sting of the scorpion. Sebastian waved the shield and when the scorpion attacked him with his sting, Sebastian caught the sting and tried to remove the spike, but the scorpion was waving his sting and was very difficult to hold. Sebastian caught the spike and tugged him, and when he pulled it he fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Scorpio saw the spike no longer in the sting. The scorpion saw Sebastian and took his clothes using the claw and took him to a pond and dropped it in the lake. Sebastian recovered and left the lake he saw a scorpion and touched his face and asked him if he wanted to be his pet scorpion and then caught him with claws and climbed on his back and Sebastian said: I will accept this to. Now can you take me to the tower.

When the scorpion heard what Sebastian wanted, the scorpion went to the tower. After a while Sebastian came to the tower and waited there Dagar and Zdravko.

Zdravko: Hi Sebastian, I see that you have found a pet.

Sebastian: Yeah nearly died of thirst in the desert.

Dagar: Perhaps the story is great, but now go to the tower and make a tattoo with the image of the pet on your hand.

Then Sebastian and the scorpion entered the tower to tattoo Sebastian with the scorpion's face, and Zdravko and Dagar were waiting for the rest. And here ends the story of Sebastian.

Vespasian run from the animal, and the fact that he was a vampire could flee very quickly. After a while, he decided to stop and see that the animal did not pursue. After a while, he decided to stop and see that the animal did not pursue. Vespasian looked around and saw that he was in a thousand caves in the mountains, there were so many caves that he did not know what was inside. Vespasian climbed up into the mountains and entered a cave and saw there he was inhabited by giant bats. When Vespasian stepped inside the cave, the bats flew and went out of the cave and pushed Vespasian, but he caught the leg of a bat. Vespasian was flying and trying to get on the back of the giant bat when he got up on the back of the bat and caught ears and then the bats stopped and landed Vespasian descended from him and the bat flew away. Vespasian began climbing the mountain again. It was difficult to climb, but Vespasian had long sharp nails and it was easy for him. But as he climbed, the rock he had caught fell away and he began to fall, but the bat caught him and put him on the ground. Vespasian realized that this is the same bat before. Vespasian asked if he would become his pet and the bats bowed his head, and then Vespasian sat on his back and told him: Will you take me to the tower.

Then the bat flew to the tower, and after a while Vespasian reached the tower, where Zdravko, Dagar and Sebastian were waiting for him.  

Dagar: I see you found a pet.

Vespasian: Yes almost fell from the mountain.

Zdravko: You'll tell it later. Now enter the tower to get you tattooed.

Then Vespasian and the bat entered the tower. And here ends the story of Vespasian.

Zefira fled from the animal that attacked them, but after a while decided to stop and see if they were pursuing her. When she saw that she was not pursuing her, she looked around and saw that she was in the rocky terrain. Zefira did not know where to find a pet but continued to walk around. In the meantime, she lost a sense of direction because everything looked the same. She decided to leave an arrow trapped in the ground to see if she was spinning in a circle. Once the arrow began, Zefira walked in a certain direction, but as she walked, she saw the same arrow and realized she was circling. Zefira decided to go upstairs to see where to go. Zefira was climbing on a mountain, and after a time of intense climbing she reached the top of the mountain and she saw a griffon that had a large stone on the wing. Zefira walked slowly and carefully to griffon to help him. She began to carefully remove the stone from the griffon's wing. When he removed the stone from the griffon's wing, he fled, then returned to Zefira. Zefira knew that griffon wanted to be a pet. Then Zefira climbed onto the griffon's back and asked if you knew where the tower was. After a while they came to the tower and landed next to the tower. And there waiting Zdravko, Dagar, Sebastian, and Vespasian.

Sebastian: Zefira. I see you've found a pet.

Zefira: Yes. I think Griffon is the most suitable pet for an elf.

Zdravko: Zefira now enter the tower to tattoo you.

Then Zefira and the griffon stepped into the tower to tattoo the griffon's image on Zefira's hand. And here ends the story of Zefira.

After all members of the clan shield found their pets, Dagger opened the portal to the castle of elves. Zdravko and all of the clan shield crossed the portal. As they passed through the portal, they told the queen that they had found their pets. Queen Esmeralda said: Bravo to you that you have successfully found your pets.  Now rest. Tomorrow Zdravko will teach you how to train your pets because they stay only two days to the island of battles.

When night came, all of the clan shield fell asleep in their rooms. But Zdravko was awake and thinking how to train a the clan shield. While Zdravko thought how to train the clan on the door, a fog appeared, which then turned into Iris.

Zdravko: Iris what are you doing here?

Iris: I can not sleep and I decided to walk away. And you, Zdravko, why do not you sleep.

Zdravko: I'm a zombie and do not need sleep.

Iris: Can you sleep.

Zdravko: Not that I can not but do not have to, and I have to find a way to train a the clan shield.

Iris: And how goes.

Zdravko: It's hard to decide exactly how to teach them. Because I have to train the instructor how to train his pet and every pet has different ways of  dressage.

Iris: I know you'll be able to find a solution.

Iris then turned into mist and out of the room and Zdravko stay awake to think how to train the clan shield. When it was day, Zdravko told the clan shield to go to the back square of the castle for their first day of training. When the clan shield and Zdravko arrived at the back square, Zdravko said: Let's start with the training. First, call your pets with your tattoos.

Then the clan shield called their pets with the help of their tattoos.

Zdravko: Do we have any questions before we start?

Dagar: I have a question.

Zdravko: Say Dagar.

Dagar: Why there is no one in the backyard of the castle.

Zdravko: The back yard is used only for celebrations, so the place is free to teach people how to train their pets. So your first task is to get on their pets.

When Zdravko said this, all of the clan climb to their pets except Sebastian, who was in trouble.

Zdravko: Sebastian I can help you.

Sebastian: Yes I can get maybe if I step on the little feet of the scorpion.

Zdravko: Sebastian no.

Zdravko told Sebastian not to do so but it was too late when Sebastian stepped on the scorpion's little feet. The scorpion attacked Zdravko with his sting and pierced Zdravko's hand.

Sebastian: Are you okay.

Zdravko: You're lucky. I'm a zombie and the paralyzing poison will not hurt me.

Sebastian: My scorpion has a paralyzing poison.

Zdravko: Yes Sebastian. Your scorpion has a paralyzing poison that lasts for 5 hours but is not deadly. Now listen to me how to get on the scorpion.

Sebastian: Zdravko what to do.

Zdravko: Put your hand on Scorpio's face and get on using a pincer.

Then Sebastian did everything just as Zdravko said and climbed onto the scorpion. After a few hours the workout ended and Zdravko said to stop and continue tomorrow. Everyone from the clan shield gathered their pets and walked to somewhere, and Zdravko walked to his room. As he walked to his room, he met the queen and she asked him how the training was going. Zdravko said OK, but the queen knew he was lying.

Esmeralda: What happened to the training.

Zdravko told everything to the queen.

Esmeralda: Healthy. I have made you a coach to train others and this is the best for the kingdom. Zdravko make the best and the best is never the easiest.

When the queen said these things, Zdravko walked to his room. All night he was thinking of training a the clan shield, and he had only a day of training, and the queen's words did not give him peace of mind. When the sun rises, Zdravko and the clan shield were on the back square.

Zdravko: Listen to me before we start the training I want to tell you something.

Vespasian: Say Zdravko.

Zdravko: We know each other soon, and I find it hard to talk to someone. I'm a zombie but I want to help you train your pets and when the island of battles begins. Let's win and thank the queen for helping us.

Dagar: Zdravko you might zombie but that does not mean that you can not.

Zdravko: I forgot. What are the names of your pets.

Dagar: My pet will be called Danarak

Sebastian: My pet will be called Nordic.

Zefira: My pet will be called Brizein.

Vespasian: My pet will be called Lerip.

Dagar: Zdravko. What is the name of your pet.

Zdravko: His name is Valibos.

The clan shield their called pets and train them while Zdravko explained to them how to do it and so the last day mine and was already night. Zdravko told the clan shield to rest and tomorrow the island of battles will begin. Everyone from the clan shield and Zdravko walked into their rooms. When Zdravko returned to his room, he heard a noise under his bed. He leaned to see what he had and saw his friend Charlie, who ate a chicken leg.

Zdravko: Charlie, what are you doing under my bed.

Charlie: What do I do under the bed, what do I do under the bed, well ... .. I eat under the bed.

Zdravko: Get out of my bed.

Then Charlie stepped out of Zdravko's bed and said with a wide smile: What makes Zdravko. Zdravko replied: Today I was training a the clan shield. To train their pets.

Charlie: Zdravko why are you so strenuous, you have to rest a bit.

Zdravko: Not all can be crazy like you Charlie. Eat under the bed and if you have not noticed. I am a zombie and I do not need sleep or rest.

Charlie: Okay. To tell you that I will participate in the island of battles.

Zdravko: You can not fight.

Charlie: Yes, but I want to help the kingdom and will do anything to win, not important whether I can fight ... and you will participate there.

Zdravko: I do not know whether to participate.

Charlie: Zdravko why not participate you're the best coach. You are durable and also we need more players to fight for the kingdom.

Zdravko: I'll think Charlie. Now leave my room.

Charlie left the room. Zdravko decided to participate. When it was day, everyone began to draw the magical circle that would send them to the island of battles. The clan shield, Queen Esmeralda, and Alexia were in the throne room and drawing the circles. When it became time all circles lit up and they sent people to the island. Clan Shield landed on the island but Queen Esmeralda and Alexia were gone.

Dagar: Where are the Queen and Alexia?

Zefira: Dagar. I'll explain briefly. The Queen and Alexia did not appear in the same place as us because they are not members of the clan.

Dagar: Ok.

So the whole island started the battle. Everybody wanted to win, but little by little the participants were defeated and returned to the circles. After a long time there were only 4 participants Zdravko, Queen Esmeralda, Dagar and The king of the vampires. When only they remained. The whole island has become a small arena.

The King of the Vampires: I am impressed that the kingdom of the elves has at least some chance ... but no. I will win again.

King of vampires was not the type of Vespasian he had no claws but wore an iron glove with 5 cm curved claws, which gave him an advantage. The queen began to shoot with her bow, but the king of the vampires caught them without difficulty and laughed. So they started fighting but the queen could not beat and lose. So only Dagger and Zdravko were left to defeat the king of the vampire. Dagar began attacking the king of the vampire with his sword, but the attacks were too slow and the king of the vampire was avoiding them. But at one point the king of the vampires hurt both Dagar's legs and he fell to the ground. Zdravko pounced on the back of the king of the vampires but King threw him and then stuck his claws into the heart of Dagar and he disappeared. When Dagar returned to the kingdom of the elves. The Queen saw him and said: We Lost. But Dagar responded: We have not lost a queen, all hopes for victory are now in Zdravko's hands.

So while the Clan Shield and everyone in the Kingdom waited. Zdravko fought with the king of the vampires. The King was confident in his victory and laughed at Zdravko. The King attacked Zdravko with the metal glove and wounded Zdravko in his leg but there was no reaction. The King wonders why no cry of pain. Zdravko started to hit him and did not think about the wounds left by the king.

The King of the Vampires: Why do not you cry out of pain, the others would have fallen and beg for mercy.

Zdravko: I'm a zombie and such wounds do not care.

The King of the Vampires: Zombie, I have already figured out where to hit you in your hollow head.

The King of the Vampires: Zombie, I already it became clear to me where to hit you in your hollow head.

Then the King attacked with his metal glove, but Zdravko stopped the attack and then noticed a medallion and remembered that the king of the vampires used a medallion to protect himself from the sun. Zdravko took the medallion and pulled him out and then the body of the king began to burn. Then Zdravko knocked him down on the ground, took the metal gauntlet and stuck it right into the heart of the King of the Vampires. Zdravko win and in the center of the arena appeared pedestal with the trophy, which was of pure gold. Zdravko took the trophy and returned back to the magic circle, which was painted. Everyone waited Zdravko and when he appeared with the trophy, everyone was glad that the kingdom win the island of battles.


End file.
